Davik Cloudcruiser
Love. (I wanted everyone to notice this first.) Victoria Hunter: Dated for about a month in-game but then Davik got dumped and she left the game. Davik only accepts female members that are human. (He's single). The story. Birth Davik Cloudcruiser was born on Mustafar, he spent three years there and a Sith took him to Dathomir to train. The person who took him was called Starkiller. But he didn't train him. Count Dooku did. Then one day Count Dooku attacked out of no where. Davik escaped, but he worked alone as a Sith. Turned to the Republic. When he was a Spy of the Sith, he entered a Squad named "Elite Omega Forge". He started to have a feel for that Squad. He became a clone after that. He followed the Republic. He was only against Droids then. Then came the Battle of Ryloth. He leaded a Y-wing Squad into safety after a ambush.He went back and was happy to find his Leader "Leven Taazer" in safety. Umbara and Happiness. Later on, he became a General of the Squad. Months passed and then the Battle of Umbara came. He battled with his Squad. He also battled alone. He battled with friends, such as Surge Pyromaster and Caden Dusktech. Davik and the General of Elite Omega Forge (anton bucker, blasty tanker, clone191 blast, deno walker, and john infrashiver) came upon a Old Jedi Temple or Prison on Umbara. It had the Sith symbol and Jedi. Davik and the Squad went away and fought the Shadow Warriors and Droids. One day, Davik was shot and he had to take a break. It was Christmas Eve and he visited a old friend and bought him a Daghee Lightsaber. He was happy he joined the Republic. (Yet hates Dark Nebula) ThCA9GF20K.jpg|Davik Cloudcruiser (Clone). ThCAUV8RIO.jpg|Leven Tazzer (Davik's leader). ThCANT4D61.jpg|Davik, Leven, and Blaster shooting at droids. The impossible. Davik alone attacked a Droid base. After he defeated the Droids in the Training Room, he found himself at the bridge.He defeated all the Droids and he found a person tied up. "Mother?" Davik said. It was his mother tied up. They escaped the ship and Davik brought his mother to Dantooine to live there. (Sadly, his Mother died; before the Clones got Stormtrooper armor, Vader commanded a attack there to kill a Jedi and they killed Davik's mother.) Losing light. Davik went on a mission to Ryloth; Droids were invading. He had gotten a Speeder and got to Lessu. Hyena Bombers started bombing the city. Davik tried to avoid as much destroyed buildings and bombs as much as he could. Then behind him a building collapsed on him. He was then found by Twi'leks and brought him to a Medic. Back to life. Davik woke up at a Republic Base. He had been revived from the building. "I'm the one who was there to find you." said Jedi Master Ferroda. "I can't believe I survived." said Davik surprised. He got up."What happened to Lessu?" said Davik worried. "Burnt to the ground." said Ferroda. "No..." said Davik The battle rages on. After the wound Davik had gotten, he's back at Umbara fighting. "Men, are you alright out there?" said Leven Taazer (The Leader) on Umbara. "Wait, where's Davik?!" he said, scared. "I'm alright sir, I'm fine. Just taking out a few Shadow warriors and Droids." said Davik. "Is everything alright?" said john infrashiver. "Yes." said Davik Near death. Davik had a Mission on Ryloth again and he was fighting off droids. He was fighting alone. After all the droids had been defeated. Davik started walking back to his Starfighter he took from a dead Jedi. (The council allowed that.)While he was walking he heard gun fire. He looked back and saw a General of the Squad Elite Omega Forge: john infrashiver. Davik went to help, grabbed his gun, and went back to help. John looked wounded a lot. After they defeated all the Droids, Davik turned around and was shot and nearly killed after a shot in the stomach from a IG assassin Droid. Davik destroyed the Droid, yet had to get a medic. Luckily, John was a medic and healed Davik. Davik got in his Starfighter and gave John a lift to his Gunship with the rest of the Generals and a Commander piloting the Gunship. Davik flew away from Ryloth, to his home-planet of Mustafar. Returning to Mustafar. After Davik arrived at Mustafar, he saw a army of Droids. He hid and waited for them to pass. They wouldn't pass so Davik shot above, yet they didn't move. "Maybe they were switched off..." muttered Davik. Davik went and hid past rock from rock until he passed them. Davik sensed something wrong; he looked past a rock and there was a Zygerrian army. "Why would Zygerrians be here?" Davik asked himself. He looked behind them and there was a huge cage."GRRRAAA!!!" cried the beast. All Zygerrians ran but the one who was giving a speech. The beast got out and ate the Zygerrian. The beast was a Rancor. Davik ran but the Rancor spotted him. Davik started shooting at it with his hunting rifle and shot it until it died. He ran with no weapons out, then he bumped into something. The Zygerrian Queen. Talking with the Queen. "Tell me, why are you here?" said Davik. "I am here to take over this planet! Take it's people and make them slaves!" said the Queen. "But not much people live here, this was my home planet. Please don't! My people are starving on this planet of Mustafar!" said Davik, worried. "We will give them food, then." said the Queen. "Thank you!" said Davik. A Zygerrian Guard appeared. "Is anything wrong, my queen?" said the Guard. "No, go back with the rest." said the Queen. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you my name. Davik Cloudcruiser. Yours?" asked Davik. "I don't want to say it right now. But you saved us from the Rancor... how will we repay you? May you live on our home planet of Zygerria?" asked the Queen. "No, I have a Squad I am in. I can't abandon them. We will meet on Zygerria in a few weeks. OK?" asked Davik. "Alright." said the Queen. A promise is a promise. As promised, Davik went to Zygerria to see the Queen. Davik went to the palace and confronted the Queen. "Hello Zygerrian Queen." said Davik. "Hello Davik." said the Queen."Guards." said the Queen. Eight guards showed up: one half with Electro Staffs, the other half with Electro Whips. "Now." said the Queen. Davik got his Lightsaber out and started battling the Zygerrians. He defeated the ones with Electro Staffs. He couldn't beat the Electro Whips with his Lightsaber so he got out his Hunting Rifle and shot the other four Zygerrians. "Impressive." said the Queen, honestly. "Wait, did you plan this out?" asked Davik. "Yes. And you fell into my trap." said the Queen. Davik got his Lightsaber out again and jumped above from the trap door when it opened up. He got out and ran to his Starfighter and flew back to the Jedi Temple. Meeting with the Council. Davik went to the Council to ask them something about all his hard work with a Lightsaber. Although he wasn't in the Council, he wanted to ask if they would let him be a Jedi Master. Although he was a Jedi Knight right now, he was 17 when he asked them. "Well, you should since you've been with the temple since you were two." said Mace. "Jedi Master, you should have now be." said Master Yoda. "I agree." said Ki-Adi. "You shall be a Jedi Master now." said the rest of the Council. Then after Davik had the title Jedi Master, he flew his Starfighter to his fathers home planet of Ryloth. Davik's father. Davik landed his Red and Black Starfighter at his (dead) fathers Landing Pad. When he arrived at Lessu (after rebuilt) he saw no one on the streets, kids looking out blinds and closing them, and weird footsteps. He sensed Droidekas near and he looked from the rooftops and shielded sniper Droidekas started shooting at him. He deflected the bullets at there weak points and ran to a man tied up. "Son?" It was Daviks father. Davik got him in his Starfighter and took him to Dantooine and he met with Davik's mother. Battle of Cato Neiomdia. Davik went to Cato Neiomdia for a special mission. He was ordered to meet up with the Troopers X1 and X2. They started battling for Cato Neiomdia. "Droids, at the left flank! AAT right flank!" yelled General X1 to the Clones. "Brother! Look out! Droids being dropped from the gunship above!" yelled X2. Davik shot at the gunship. The gunship barely had dents until Davik got his Rocket Launcher out. He shot the ship and it fell right down. "Bingo!!" said Davik. Davik saw the console to switch off all the Droids. After he turned the console off Clones put detpacks near where Master Ferroda was. "Clones, what are you doing?" said Davik. "Order 66. All Jedi have betrayed the Republic. Your coming with us after we get Ferroda." said a Clone. "What?" said Davik. BANG!!!!!! The detpacks went off. "Get him!!!" yelled the Clone. Davik ran to Ferroda to protect. "Clones! Get Ferroda! Me and X2 have Davik." said X1. "X1? What are you doing? The Jedi didn't betray you!" said Davik angrily. Davik got his Lightsaber and wounded X1 in the side. "BROTHER!!!!" cried X2. X2 started shooting at Davik like mad. Davik saw his Starfighter, kicked the glass open. and jumped in and fled. Due to his actions, Ferroda was killed by X2. Rise of the Empire. After the end of Jedi Master Ferroda by X2, Davik went to Dantoine and found many Villagers armed with guns and came across a Jedi with a Clone Trooper. "X2? asked Davik. "Yes Davik?" asked X2. "Who is this?" asked a Jedi; still alive. "This is Davik Cloudcruiser, someone who nearly killed my evil brother, X1." said X2. "I am here. I thought there would be a invasion here."said Davik. "There was already a Squad of them here. They killed Anja and Kit Cloudcruiser. Were they your mother and father?" asked the Jedi. "Yes." said Davik. "I will never forgive Emperor Palpatine." (Darth Sidious) X2, Davik, and the Jedi started fighting off Clones. After they stopped for a bit, the man said: "Do you know who I am, X2?" he asked. "No." said X2. The Jedi took his hood off. "I never thought my own son would come to Dantooine. I'm Falon Grey. You are my son because I was wounded and taken to Kamino and the Kaminoans helped and duplicated my DNA into two Clones." said Falon. Black out. Davik, Falon, and X2 went behind the Village after they fought the Clones there. They defeated all the Clones at the spot where Davik had his Starfighter landed. They were ambushed and quickly defeated the Clones. Two LAATs landed and both held all Clones, one including X1. " BROTHER!!!" yelled X1 and he shot X2 down. Falon quickly hit X1 with his Lightsaber and X1 was forgiving and said he wouldn't work fopr the Empire and grabbed a spear and hit his father. The Clones shot at Davik and he went off with his R2 unit, 6R-0WL. Falon used the last of his powers and healed X2 after X1 took Falon's Lightsaber. From bad to worse. After X2 nearly died, Davik set off for Coruscant. He went to the fallen Jedi Temple. He found Jedi body's laying on the ground. Davik went to the Council room. He heard footsteps. He saw Clones scouting for more Jedi at the Temple. Davik got a Silencer on his Hunting Rifle and shot them all. Davik fled the Temple and went to Ryloth. Clones were just invading and Davik killed them all. Davik left for Mustafar. Clones were there too. Davik hid behind a rock to hear what Commander of the Empire: Commander Cody was saying. A Clone thought he saw someone but he forgot about it. Davik turned on his Lightsaber and all the Clones heard. The Clones shot and almost killed Davik. Davik was born, and nearly killed on Mustafar. The process. The survivors on Mustafar found Davik and took him to a medic. The medic said that there would be a 1-100,000,000 chance of Survival. The medic got Davik in his Starship and blasted off to Kamino. The Kaminoans said yes to helping Davik and they took a few bits of DNA and made a final Clone that would work for the Rebel Alliance. They named him after Davik: Cloudcruiser. Davik, the medic, and Cloudcruiser, blasted back to Mustafar. Davik couldn't help but give Cloudcruiser Davik's old armor. Cloudcruiser shared the same face as Davik and they fought together for the Rebel Alliance. Solo Mission. Jedi Master Kota gave Davik orders to infiltrate a Emperial Base and plant Thermal Detonaters into it and destroy it. Davik flew to Dathomir and got out of his Starfighter. He found Imperials once he got out. He grabbed his hunting rifle and put a Silencer on it. He shot the Imperials one by one until--- "UL-543!!!" screamed a terrified Imperial Officer. The Officer spotted Davik before he had time to hide. The Imperial shot at Davik, yet missed, Davik acted like he was shot and then the Officer ran to see if he had a Lightsaber. Davik had hidden his lightsaber behind him and then the Officer was confused why there wasn't gun marks. Then Davik opened his eyes and decapitated the Officer. Davik then found a dead body of a Clone. he was confused that it wasn't ate by a Rancor, but Davik soon remembered the face. "Kit... my father... no, no! NO!!!" Davik started having a rampage and his eyes turned dark red and started destroying everything he saw, even his Starfighter. Stranded. Davik calmed down and realized he was stranded. He tryed to call Rahm Kota but he was on a Mission as well. Davik then called Master Luke and Luke answered. He said he was in the middle of the Battle of Endor and Davik knew that was an important battle. He then called Surge Pyromaster. Surge said that he would be able to get Davik to Umbara as soon as he finds a dead Pantora body. He then said he would make his own army of Droids that would help the Rebellion. Davik then walked around. He asked himself "Will Surge get here before the--- no.... the Rancors?". Davik then got terrified when he heard a sound behind a tree. He looked behind the tree and saw Swoop Sniper. "Swoop?" Davik asked. "Yes Davik?" asked Swoop. "Oh! I just remembered! I was supposed to infiltrate the base! Sniper, would you like to help me?" asked Davik. "Of course... but call me Sniper." said Swoop, excitedly. They went off and Davik carved a hole in the base wall. Base Infiltration. A Imperial camera spotted Davik and Swoop as they entered the base. The Bunker was in a Red Alert. They saw Jawa bodys everywhere. Some had no eyes anymore. "Why would Imperials kill Jawas? And why were Jawas here on Dathomir?" Davik had many questions swirling in his mind. But then he saw waves of Imperials swarming him and Sniper. Davik grabbed his Quarzite pistols and started shooting rappidly. He realized Sniper had been taken by the Imperials. Anger Issues. Davik had gotten caried away with his emotions of anger that his friend had been taken. His eyes turned led, flames surrounded him, and he shot fire everywhere. He had became a nightmare. And that nightmare destroyed the room in a split second. He was surrounded by the all the bases troopers. Davik had blasted them so quickly, you didn't know what hit them. As Davik literally rocketed up out of the room, he left to get to his R2 unit to see if he had a message back from Surge, but yet to come up with a broken R2 unit. Troubled. Davik was so depressed. "Was I born to die here?" he asked himself. "No. You were destined to be a Sith. I can feel it in your blood." said someone. "What are you? Who are you?" asked Davik, bravely. "I am here to save you. It's me, Surge. I'm just up in a tree." said his friend Surge Pyromaster. "Oh. Well, if I was destined to be a Sith, how will I be a Sith? I am yet stuck here on Dathomir an--- oh yeah. You have a DT-947 Starfighter." said Davik, stupidly. "Yes, let's get out of here. Sniper can get himself out." said Surge. "Ok." I say. Taris. The Beginning of The Battle of Taris. As Davik knew it was best to join the Sith, he did join as Surge's apprentice. His first battle was supposed to be at Taris, the closest planet to where the Endar Spire exploded. He was supposed to attack the planet in days. Then he realized Elite Omega Forge was his new enemy. His thoughts were swirling into his head but got interrupted by Surge walking in. "Davik! Our Imperial Star Destroyer has been destroyed at the outskirts of Taris!" The Space Battle. "What?! Our plans have been ruined! We have to hurry over there and capture the Hutt Ajuur!" Davik nearly screams. "Hurry! Get to my DT-947 Starfighter!" said Surge. As they rush off to Taris, a huge space battle is going on between the Rebels and the Empire. "We'll have to fight our way through. Drop me off at the Rebel Command Ship!" says Davik. "You're not going alone Davik." says Surge. Abandon ship As Surge lands the Starfighter at a clear spot in the Hanger, they jump out into the Control Room. "Destroy all the power cells! They must be leading to the core!" yells Davik. As they slice all the power cells, they get Command that Darth Revan is somewhat alive and defeated all the Rebel Troops. Once all the power cells were destroyed, they went to the Escape Pods. Davik pryed one open with his hands and he got in it. "Surge, you will make it to your Starfighter. I know it." says Davik. Taris then was destroyed by the Death Star. Then he was heading to the only planet that was close: Kamino. Kamino. Davik and Surge went to Kamino at 1 BBY to destroy the Cloning Center. If it stayed longer, it could mean the end of the Empire. Davik then got a new astromech droid: R5-D7. He found it destroyed on the landing pad, then he fixed it up. As Davik got out of the escape pod, he saw a lot of clones coming at them out of nowhere. Davik tried to deal with it, but once the snipers came, he had no choice but to die. Surge got out of Kamino before the Cloning Center blew up. "Davik Cloudcruiser has been killed once and for all!" yelled the clones, before the Cloning Center blew up. Return to the Jedi. The Clones were wrong. Davik survived somehow. He couldn't remember, but all he knew was that he was on a Mon Calamari. Cruiser. "What... where am I?" asks Davik. "You're at the Attack Cruiser known as The Vigilance." says a girl. "Who are you? And how did I get here?" asks Davik. "I am Kamren Hunter. And I got you here before the Cloning Center blew up." said Kamren. "You will be returned to the Jedi, Davik. And we found these blueprints in your armor." said Kamren. Kamren handed Davik blueprints with a robot that looked dead-on like him. "I'm... a robot." says Davik. Love. "Seems so... OK, I got you big time Davik! Remember me? I'm your girlfriend." says Kamren. "Oh. Yeah. Guess I got a little carried away on the Clone Center. I'm stu--" Kamren cuts in by kissing Davik. "I was worried you were dead Davik. But I have one thing to ask you... will you be my Master?" asks Kamren. Davik then accepts with a smile. Months pass. As months pass as Davik and his girlfriend Kamren are on the Mon Calamari Cruiser, they are training out in the Cargo Hold. "This is what I call the driller." Davik then leaps up and spins around to make the look of a drill. Right at that second, Clones with new armor started busting inside the Cruiser. "Kamren! Stay behind me!" says Davik. He then deflects bullets one by one until they all die. Davik then forced a wall to stretch longer to cover the hole. A deadly battle. The battle in space. "Man. I wish RT-4825 was here. He didn't follow the Empire. His actual name is Cloudcruiser. He was the best Troop out of all. "Beep Boop Beep Bop" goes R5-D7. "I know R5! We need to destroy the Main Hanger of their ship so no more Imperial troops can come out!" yells Davik. Davik then picks up his comlink. "RT-4825! We need you here! The Imperials are attacking this Mon Calamari Cruiser me and Kamren are on!" says Davik in the comlink. Cruiser down. "OK sir! I shall get there in a minute flat." said Cloudcruiser. "We don't have--" His comlink was then shot by a Imperial Drone. Davik then cut it in half. Then, what walked through the door was a Imperial with a gun pointed straight at RT-4825's face. "RT--" says Kamren. "Just hold it! If you do anything to try to--" says the Imperial. "You shall let go of RT-4825." says Davik, pursuading. Then the Cruiser started entering Raxus Prime's atmosphere. The Imperial let go of RT-4825, then the Imperial started to shoot like mad at Davik. "RT-4825!! Get out of here!" yelled Davik. Then RT-4825 escaped, with Kamren, and R5-D7. Then Davik rushed to the escape pods, finding none left. Then the ship crashed into Raxus Prime, knocking Davik unconscious. Battle of Raxus Prime. The starship was destroyed, but Davik survived somehow in the Main Hanger. Davik got consciousness back. "Davik! We finally found you! We were worried!" said Kamren. Then the sound of metal hitting the ground when R5 was shot down to the ground. Davik then grabbed a pistol and shot a nearby Imperial. Davik's lightsaber had been destroyed. Then about 50 Mon Calamari cruisers hit the junky surface of Raxus Prime. Davik then looked at Cloudcruiser. "Got a extra gun?" Davik asked. "Yep." said Cloudcruiser, handing Davik two pistols. "Or two." said Cloudcruiser. Davik then barely noticed Swoop Sniper being carried to a Imperial cruiser. "Lock and load." ''"No! This cannot be happening! Surge lied! He hadn't made it out!" ''said Davik, agitated. Davik then ran over to a rebel sniper. ''"Trooper, shoot the Imperials holding Swoop!" ''said Davik, though a bit rough. The dniper did so and he shot them. Davik made out Swoop carrying a blaster rifle and running. ''"Swoop! Hurry!" ''Swoop then finally made it to the Rebel outpost. "Lock and load." said Swoop. "We have a battle to win." said Kamren. The actual battle. Davik, Swoop, Cloudcruiser, and Kamren led the Rebel army into position. The battle then started. Kamren sliced. Davik, Swoop, and Cloudcruiser shot. Troopers were dead. Imperials were dead. Davik then shot a Imperial that was aiming at Kamren when she was distracted. Then came the fall of a good friend of Davik's: Kit Melkwield. Davik then just kept shooting. Then he got shot in the gut. ''"We need a medic over here!" ''yelled Kamren. Then Davik was healed. Davik got back in battle. The fall of a fearless Rebel. Davik then ran over to a fallen rebel. He tried to heal him, but couldn't. Then Davik saw something: Cloudcruiser was shot. Davik ran over to him and tried healing him, yet helpless. Then Cloudcruiser's eyes shut, his head drooped over, and his mouth lay open. "No... my only family member left..." (Mother and father were killed on Dantooine. Brother was killed here. Sister is killed on Alderaan.) Davik then got angry. His eyes grew red. He shot every Imperial in sight. All of them were killed. This was the survivor of the Cloudcruiser's: Davik. Battle of Naboo. Davik set his new Starfighters cordinates to Naboo. The Imperials had full control over the planet. Davik landed at a platform and shot the Imperials around it. Davik, Kamren, and Swoop were all there. Then he spotted Surge Pyromaster. "That lying scum." said Davik, shooting Surge in the head. Some Imperials noticed them and shot Swoop down. Davik and Kamren were the last. Davik shot the Imperials in the head. The battle had started. Collapsed. As rebels started swarming the planet, Imperials started attacking. Davik and Kamren got into the battle and shot very many Imperials. Then Davik shot a Imperial that was aiming for Kamren. Then he noticed that a Imperial shot a building down. It was going to fall right on them. Davik then pushed Kamren out of the way. The building collapsed on Davik. Kamren looked under the rubble, but Davik was only hurt. Then, Kamren was shot. She was dead. Revenge at Mustafar. X1, a Sith and X2 a Jedi, both used to be Clones. X2 betrayed Order 66 and left for the Rebel Alliance. Then later, he became a Jedi Knight. Davik flew to Mustafar with X2 to destroy the last of the Empire (This was after the Battle of Endor). X1 had re-made the Droid army. Davik and X2 got out of the Starfighter and started attacking Droids and Imperials. "Like old times, except with X1" said X2. "Yeah, I get what you mean" said Davik. X2 then got a message on his comlink. "Davik, Luke Skywalker is trapped here on Mustafar and I must rescue him, alone." said X2. "Ok. I'll keep fighting the Droids and Imperials." said Davik. X2 then left, in search for Master Skywalker. Burnt to the ground. Davik got message that X2 found Master Skywalker and has encountered some enemys on the escape route. Davik rushed to X2's cordinates but only found Master Skywalker. "Davik, X2 is battling with his brother ahead. You must not go in and interfere." said Luke. "Ok, but I must watch." said Davik, going outside, where X1 and X2 are battling. The door opened but X1 and X2 kept battling. X2 then stuck X1 down. X1's lightsaber went behind X2, turned on and aimed for his back. "Jump!" yelled Davik, and X2 did so. X1's lightsabers hit himself, and X1 fell down into the lava of Mustafar. The Empire was over... possibly. No one knows of the droids. Flight to Dathomir. Davik flew to Dathomir alone. He was at one of the most destructive planets in the galaxy. It was the home of the Nightsisters. Davik walked around the dark world. It was also the home of the Rancors. Davik then heard some scruffling. It was his old friend: John Infrashiver. "John! I thought you were dead! Great to see you old budd--" "Davik, I am your father. Jasmine Rosejoy is your sister, and Rain Stiltlancer is your mother. Remembering. "What? My parents are dead." said Davik. "That's what you think. You were brainwashed when you were tooken by General Grievous. He told you the fake names. He brainwashed us too. But we never remembered you. We changed last names to make sure that the Empire or the CIS wouldn't find us." said John. Then, two women appeared. One looked older than Davik, and one was younger then Davik. The older had blonde hair and the younger had brownish orange. "Davik, this is Jasmine and Rain." said John. Rancors. As Davik heard how he was tooken about being tooken by Darth Revan, he wasn't trained by Count Dooku. He was also Revan's apprentice, like not many other. Davik heard how his arms and legs someone be came cybernetic. He heard about John and Rain having him on Mustafar, which reminded him of Jasmine. Jasmine was younger than he was. Then they heard growling. "Rancors." said Jasmine. "I've got this." said Davik. Then he pulled out his lightsaber as eighty-three rancors surrounded them. Clawed. As Davik slashed down a Rancors neck, a Albino Rancor got to Jasmine. Jasmine led out a shriek. Then, the Rancors head was slashed down by John. The Jasmine and Rain pulled out lightsabers. "Two down, eighty-one to go." said Davik. Then, Davik turned around and a Rancor nearly jumped on him. But Davik killed it in time. Then he saw John: he was clawed. Davik ran to his aid as Jasmine and Rain fended off the Rancors. A loss. When all the Rancors were defeated, Davik, Rain, and Jasmine all tryed to help John. But then John spoke: "Son, daughter, wife, you were all a big part of me. But, I must move on. You three will have good lives. I won't make it alive." said John. "Dad, I will not let you go on. I won't let you die." said Davik. Then a tear came down his eye. Then John's head fell back, and tilted. At Umbara. Davik, Rain, and Jasmine and John's dead body left Dathomir, then got John to a Courascant hospital, then left for Umbara because there was a reviving potion from the Umbarans glass helmets. They split up. Davik went to a Airfield. There were dead clone bodys everywhere. Then Davik noticed Waxer's dead body. "Guess this was Krell's orders. I'm glad he's gone." said Davik. "Not quite..." said a voice. "Who are you!?" yelled Davik. "I am Krell. Pong Krell." said Krell, as a figure with two double-bladed lightsabers popped out. Davik grabbed his lightsabers, and started attacking. Fight against Krell. Krell started slashing at Davik, then a bunch of Umbarans stepped out and started blasting both of them. "Time out." said Krell. "Agreed." said Davik. Then they killed all the Umbarans, Davik broke into one of there glass helmets, and got a antidote. "This is all I needed." said Davik. "Yes, but you'll never see anything again." said Krell. Then the two started attacking again, Davik started by a Old Jedi move. But Krell deflected it. Jasmine was walking down a large path. It had large footsteps in it. There was a bunch of footsteps that could be heard. Then, a growl in the distance. Then there were faint screams. Jasmine got her lightsaber out and then ran to the screaming. A Rancor started eating Umbarans. "Oh gosh, I haven't faced a Rancor this size yet!" yelled Jasmine. Then the Rancor started going towards Jasmine. Jasmine then ran for it, deflecting any nearby Rancor claws. Then she ran to the Airfield. Rain went to a path where there was a Umbaran Bunker. Rain slipt by and found a Sith Temple. There were Sith guarding it all around. "Wrong way." said Rain. Then some Sith noticed her. Rain started attacking them until she became highly out-numbered. Then she started to run as fast as possible. Then she ran to the Airfield. Rain, Jasmine, Davik vs. Krell vs. a Rancor vs. Umbaran Sith. Davik attacked Krell, Jasmine attacked the Rancor, the Rancor attacked everyone, Rain attacked the Sith. "Guys, we're going to die." said Jasmine. "Not quite. I have a plan. Round Krell and the Sith together." said Davik. They did so and the Sith and Krell were rounded up. Then the Rancor ate all the Sith. Then Krell was eaten. Davik, Jasmine, and Rain all attacked the Rancor, and killed it. "I have the antidote. Let's get back to Courascant." said Davik. Healing John. Davik, Jasmine, and Rain all headed back to Davik's Delta Shuttle. It was damaged because of a few Millicreeps nearby, but it would work. Jasmine and Rain got in, followed by Davik. Davik piloted and Jasmine and Rain just sat down. Davik made it to Couruscant. "Come on." said Davik. They hopped into Davik's ship and made it to Couruscant. They got to the hospital John was at and gave him to antidote. John felt better after he drank it. Revenge of the Droid Army. While Davik was in the Rebel Alliance, Davik's family lived peacefully on Courascant. Davik got a message to go to Carlac. He flew down to the planets surface and found a rebel outpost there. He walked in and there were rebels and rebel ships there. "Davik! Glad your here. The droid army has come back to work because of X1, my evil twin brother." said X2 Battle of Carlac. Davik saw three Jedi Starfighters from the sky land outside the base. The people who were in the ships were Jasmine and a couple of strange man. "Hey Jasmine, who are they?" Davik asked. Jasmine replyed: "Davik, this is our brother, Rex Bactapack, and my husband Jarek Osari." "Hello." Davik said. "So are you here for the outbreak of Droids here?" "There's actually also Mandalorians." said Rex. "What?!" Davik yelled. "I wasn't informed about--" At that moment, Mandalorians were attacking the base. A traitor. The Mandalorians were killed, everyone was safe, and nothing was harmed. Then, Jarek tried to shoot Davik. "Hey! Watch where your--" "Davik, you haven't even noticed I'm a sith? LOOK AT MY EYES!" said Jarek. Then, Rex and Davik turned at Jasmine and said: "I'm sorry, we have to." "NO!!!" screamed Jasmine and she shot Davik in the gut, then Rex shot Jarek. Blood was on the floor, and Jasmine ran away and she was never found. Rex tried to heal Davik. Davik was still alive, but needed medical assistance, fast. Betrayal on Umbara. Davik got Medical assistance and he and Rex left to go to Umbara and find spare guns and parts so they could make a few tanks maybe and betray the Rebels. Then, Davik heard something. It was like a movement. "Rex, was that you?" Davik yelled. "No..." Rex replyed. Then Richard Dusktech came out of nowhere and shot Rex and nearly killed him. "REX!!!" Davik screamed. "Ahh... hello old chap." Richard said. Then Davik shot him. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out of him. "Davik... find our sister... she sent me here to ki....y....o." Rex spoke his final words. Davik was horrified. Davik knew he needed to get revenge. Davik threw the dead bodys aside... but Richard was moving. Richard got up, tried to shoot Davik, but Davik shot Richard in the arm. Richard then screamed. He ran off, dropping his gun. Davik looked as if nothing ever happened. Davik continued to collect parts as he grabbed the bloody gun and placed it in his holster. The Survival Games? ''(THIS GOES TO JASMINE ROSEJOY'S STORY) ''As Davik flew to Mustafar to look for Jasmine, something got around him. He then appeared at either Ryloth or Rodia. "Cough, cough... where am I?" Davik asked himself. A voice then replyed, "The Survival Games. And Davik. It's me, Jasmine." "Well. Not much of a choice but, shall we team up?" "Sure." Jasmine said. "We need to hurry though. We shouldn't be out here. This is Dante's base." And they then rushed off. Wrong place, wrong time. "Jasmine, how did we even get here?" Davik asked. "The so called Creators choose people to be in this evil place. We have teams around here. If our team wins, we don't die." Jasmine replyed. "Joyful place." said Davik. Then they ran over to cave. "Wait... what time are we...?" Davik asked. "22 BBY Davik. Creepy huh?" Jasmine asked as a gunshot was in earshot. Category:Male Characters Human|Member|General Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Member Category:General Category:Humans Category:Scientist Category:The Unyielding Category:Survivors of the Siege